Fools in April
|} Fools in April is an episode from Season 1. Info Characters *Chowder *Mung Daal *Kimchi *Schnitzel *Truffles *Gazpacho *Panini *Ms. Endive *Kiwi *Gelato (cameo) *Stedents of Marzipan Places *Mung Daal's Caftering Plot Chowder wakes up, and realizes that it is April Fools Day. He begins the day with playing a prank to his snail, Kimchi (who cries because he does not know it is April Fools Day and the joke involves killed mollusks (Crushed Clam shells)...which Gary is), then goes to work. Mung Daal, annoyed by the laughing, looks at the calendar. He is shocked and surprised that it is April Fools Day, and calls Schniztel saying he is sick. Schniztel says that there is some person in his office who wants to sell Mung Daal's art. Mung Daal immediately rushes to his office, only to find that it was a prank. Mung Daal resigns, but gets his job back after being persuaded by Chowder. Chowder is then constantly doing pranks with his tongue, and his laughs really annoy Mung Daal. Therefore, Mung Daal, does a prank on him. He gets a blob of mustard in the middle of a lasso. Chowder goes to stands on it, and the lasso closes on his leg. Mung Daal chops a nearby rope, which sends Mung Daal flying around getting seriously hurt. Mung Daal laughs hard out, while Chpwder cries and runs away to his house. The Stedents are happy with Mung Daal around, so they leave, one of them yelling, "April Fools, JERK!". Mung Daal has to apologize, but he cannot say he is sorry. He thinks of other ways to apologize to Chowder, but all do not work until he decides to apologize after remembering what happened. Music *Take Me Back ft. Taio Cruz - Tinchy Stryder (the intro) & (Chowder plays pranks on everyone.) *The Fast Food Song - Fast Food Rockers ("We're gonna become peasants!") & ("I have arrived.") *Say Cheese (Smile Please) - Fast Food Rockers (Mung Daal calls Truffles.) *Number 1 ft. N-Dubz - Tinchy Stryder (Mung Daal setting a trap.) *She's My Man - Scissor Sisters (rope sends Chowder flying everywhere.) *She's So High - Kurt Nilsen (What would we do without Mung?) & (the outro). Associated Production Music * - Chowder wakes up Kimchi * - Chowder eats a sausage roll * - Shot of calendar * - Chowder and Truffles laugh * - Anchor falls. * - Chowder runs out crying. * - Charlie digging. * - "Chowder, let me in there." * - Gregor F. Narholz (Images of Baby Scooter, Gelato and Mama Daal making Mung Daal feel sad.) * - George de Fretes Daal apologizes Trivia/Goofs *The Pixar short Mater and the Ghost Light parodies this episode. *The episode is a reference to the line Fools in Paradise. *Mung Daal's mother was very different looking than in other episodes. *In this episode, Mung Daal's mother sounds like a man. *Why would Mung Daal's mother say something mean and rude about her own child? *Mung Daal's mother's line, "You stink!" was reused in "Pickles" and in the full length movie Truth or Square. Transcript Transcript for Fools in April de:Aprilscherze (Episode)